like_father_like_daughterfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Ryder
Jessica Ryder Jessica Ryder is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by [[Short Fuse Media LLC|'Short Fuse Media LLC']]. The character of Jessica Ryder was created by writer and YouTube personality Kathryn "[https://youtube.com/haydenclaireheroes Comic Uno]" Calamia in 2014. Jessica Ryder first appeared in ''Like Father, Like Daughter Ryder Family One-Shot #1 ''(September 2014). Jessica is the mother to the high school sophomore and lead protagonist Casey Ryder and the ex-wife of the world's first superhero Invulnerable. Publication History Creation and conception The story of Like Father, Like Daughter began as a class assignment for the then college sophomore student [[Kathryn Calamia|'Kathryn Calamia']] who wrote it as a 90-page screenplay. Publication After discussing it with her family Calamia decided to adapt her screenplay into a comic book. She had a story but no artist so she made a video on her YouTube channel looking for an artist which gained the attention of Short Fuse Media LLC. Once the two had teamed up it was full steam ahead as they charted new territory for both parties. They took to crowd funding site [https://kickstarter.com/ Kickstarter] to fund the project. Utilizing social media and Calamia's presence on YouTube the project was successfully funded, and [https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/shortfusemedia/like-father-like-daughter-1-comic-book '''Like Father, Like Daughter #1']'' made its way to online retailers and comic book shops. The young creator who is known for her reporting at comic conventions, brought her 1st issue to Special Edition New York Comic-Con 2015 where she became an exhibitor selling her comic book and related merchandise. On September 5, 2015 the Kickstarter for [https://kickstarter.com/projects/shortfusemedia/like-father-like-daughter-2-comic-book '''Like Father, Like Daughter #2']'' launched. Fictional Character Biography Jessica's whole life changed the day her husband Jim Ryder, known to the public as Invulnerable left her and her daughter Casey to devote all his time and energy to being the world's first superhero; Invulnerable. Since then Jessica has been left as the sole breadwinner of the house leaving her with little time to spend with her daughter. When Casey discovered that that she had inherited her father's powers she turned tried telling her mother but Jessica was too exhausted from working to see the pain and confusion her daughter was going through. Personality Jessica always had plans for how her life would be and none of them included her husband leaving her, forcing her to work long hours to support her and their daughter. Jessica appears to suffer from sole breadwinner stress which has distanced Jessica from her daughter to the point where few words are shared. Ever since her husband left them Jessica and Casey have grown farther apart leaving Jessica to resent Invulnerable more and more with everyday. Jessica is proof that life doesn't always go as planned. Cultural Impact Jessica is new to the American comic book genre and is the mother to the lead protagonist in the first comic book published by Short Fuse Media LLC. Her adventures and popularity have only just begun but has already inspired fan fiction, and fan art. She represents the real life struggle of a single parent household. Merchandising Jessica is featured on Like Father, Like Daughter merchandise that includes t-shirts, backpacks, a set of action figures, and more. All merchandise can be found on the [https://likefatherlikedaughter.thecomicseries.com/ Like Father, Like Daughter website] and is distributed by Short Fuse Media LLC. You can buy the comic book online using [http://form.jotform.us/form/51556734247157 Jot Form] and on [http://www.drivethrucomics.com/product/153132/Like-Father-Like-Daughter-1 Drive-Thru Comic]s and [http://www.indyplanet.com/front/?product=125128 Indy Planet]Category:Supporting Characters